


one kiss is all it takes

by deang1rl (pinkworm)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkworm/pseuds/deang1rl
Summary: plantdadcas on tumblr had a cute prompt about sam praying to cas to just kiss dean winchester which made me write this!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	one kiss is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it !

“What do you want for dinner?” Dean asked.

“Stop changing the topic Dean,” Cas said. 

“You know I am not going to change my mind about it, right?” he replied coolly.

“It’s your words against mine and Sam’s. I think we win by majority,” Cas replied, looking at Sam who nodded.

“I don’t play by your rules,” Dean said and took a sip of his beer. 

“You don’t play by any rules which will keep you alive huh?” Cas was starting to sound frustrated. Talking to Dean about things was so tough sometimes, he rarely backed down. Every time they had a job, he decided to take the most reckless route possible, because why not? He really thought he was in some action movie, a genre Cas was now well versed with, thanks to their movie nights literally every alternate day. 

They were in Milwaukee, and some unknown evils were tormenting the people here - dead people coming alive whereas alive people dropping dead, it was fucking weird. But then, most things were weird with them.

Dean wanted to enter one of the graves which potentially led to an underground lair. They did not know how many of whatever these things were could possibly be there, they could be in double digits. Not even Sam and Dean could together could ward those many off. And to top it off, he had been attacked by a band of undead when he had gone out to inspect the scene. In daylight. And now he was insisting to go at night.

Cas just wanted them to be prepared and go there together. He wanted them to wait for Bobby, who said he would be there by next morning. Dean wanted to go in there, because “we can’t let them roam around freely for any long.” Yeah, sure. Let’s get killed instead.

Dean was looking at Cas, with an expression which was still foreign to Cas. He could make out disgust, fear, anger, frustration, sometimes sarcasm. But others, he was still confused about. Mostly with Dean. 

He knew his own eyebrows were scrunched faintly as he tried to make sense of what Dean’s face was conveying. 

“I think we should discuss it later,” Dean said.

“When? When you will be off in the dark of the night alone?” Cas said.

He heard Sam scoff. He looked at him. “You are bickering like a married couple, that’s all,” Sam replied.

Dean stared at him and then looked back at Cas. “Is that bad?”

“No, no it’s not,” Sam said, while he exchanged an ambiguous look with Dean who was glaring at his brother. “Anyways, Dean, you should listen to him. You can’t just go alone!”

“I know what I am dealing with. And I am not stopping you from coming with me,” he said, downing the remaining of his beer. 

“Why can you not wait until tomorrow, just tell me,” Cas asked.

“I just want to get an early start, so that we can be done with it and get out of here soon. There’s another, bigger job down south- ghouls, and I want to go there before the New Yorkers get there,” he said referring to the hunters from New York, the most annoying in all of America. “They’re a bunch of asses.”

“You could get hurt!” Cas said.

“Then come with me!”

“No, Bobby said to wait for him.”

“We have handled bigger things without Bobby.”

Cas sighed. He sat down dejectedly on the chair and looked at Sam who just offered him sympathetic glances. 

“He’s not wrong though, we have handled bigger things than this,” he said when Dean was out of earshot. 

“I trust you, but it’s his shoulder that I am worried about. He needs to rest a bit,” he said, sighing. He wasn’t getting it - how was Dean so casual when his left shoulder was literally bleeding at this given moment? He looked at Dean turning around to see the blood staining his shirt and making a disgusted face. 

Sam and him shared looks again. 

“Yeah, he thinks he’s invincible sometimes,” Sam said. “Being Dean Winchester would do that to you.” 

He got up and went to Dean and pulled him lightly towards himself and guided him to the bed. “Can you now understand why I don’t want you to go?” he said.

Dean looked up at him, silent. “It’s fine. Just bandage it up and I’ll be ready to go. Or better yet, heal me?”

“No, I want you to rest for a while. I hope it’s hurting enough,” Cas deadpanned and Dean looked surprised.

“You’re mean.”

“You’re obstinate.”

They shared a look. Cas turned his back to Dean and got the first aid kit out of the drawer. He looked at Dean who was still looking at him. 

“Take your shirt off,” Cas said gently. 

“What, no?”

“I have seen you without your shirt Dean,” Cas said.

“Yeah but I was either very wounded and unconscious or in an appropriate setting.”

“This is an appropriate setting.”

Sam laughed and Dean glared at him. He then started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking everywhere but at Cas. He pulled out one of his sleeves, the left one and sat half naked from the torso up. 

“I will bandage you like this but you will have to change into a fresh shirt nonetheless,” Cas said matter of factly, as he started wiping the wound. Dean winced a little. 

Cas tried his best to not let his face give away how he felt on the inside. Every time he touched Dean, he could feel it in a layer underneath his skin. There was something intimate about touching Dean, something familiar - maybe because of how close he had been to Dean when he had raised him from literal Hell. He still wasn’t sure why he felt that way and he was now well versed with the innate human need of a personal space to feel Dean up and down until he had an explanation. He softly bandaged the wound and inspected the minor cuts around it, putting a band-aid wherever required. 

He sat next to Dean and touched the cut on his forehead. The blood had dried up. He pulled out a piece of cotton and dipped it in antiseptic liquid and cleaned the wound. They were quite close now, if he leaned forward their noses would bump. 

_ Oh God just kiss already. _

He heard a voice in his head. Sam’s.

_ I mean, sorry for dragging God in this but he is literally making his silly puppy eyes at you and I will throw up any moment now. Cas, please, just look at him. I mean, you are looking at him. Oh, you can hear me. Don’t act so surprised. I am the one who is surprised right now. But anyways, now that you have tuned in - I think you should kiss Dean.  _

Cas looked at Sam who was trying hard to keep his face stoic and then at Dean who was staring at him with a confused look on his face.

“What are you thinking about? That kinda stings so if you’d hurry up, it'd be better,” Dean said.

“Yeah, sorry,” Cas said, distractedly.

_ I am tired of him pining for you, that dude literally tries to get your attention in all sorts of weird ways. I wouldn’t be surprised if him acting like a child about tonight is also because he likes it when you pay him undivided attention. Which you anyways do a lot, but like, not in a way he wants you know? _

Cas looked at Dean who was looking at him shyly. Or maybe his imagination was fueled by Sam’s voice. He wiped his wound clean and applied an ointment before bandaging it. 

He looked at Sam again who merely shrugged vaguely and walked out of the room. 

“You’re all done,” Cas said.

“Great, I can now go, as soon as I change,” Dean said, backing up.

“Do you like troubling me?” Cas asked.

Dean looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want you to go because I don’t want you to get hurt, but it seems like you just want to keep jumping into such situations,” he said, quietly.

“I never thought of it that way, I mean,” Dean was clearly at a loss for words. “I just, it feels like you only care for me when I am all bloody and bruised up, you know.” He was evading Cas’s eyes. 

“That is not the case.”

They looked at each other. 

_ I don’t know what is happening, but I hope it leads to you both kissing. Half his frustration would be gone and he wouldn’t do such idiotic things.  _

Cas sighed. “I am going to do something, because I am being told it is something you want.”

“Okay?” Dean asked, confused.

Cas leaned forward, tipped Dean’s chin and pressed his lips to his. He got no response for the first second, until Dean gave in and kissed him back, his light scruff pressing against Cas’ face. Cas cupped his face in his and broke away, to stare at Dean.

“Is this what you wanted Dean?”

“Huh,” Dean said, his eyes carrying a look of surprise. 

“I said-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said and pulled him closer by his trench coat. 

An hour later Sam walked in, cautiously. Cas mouthed a thank you to him as one of his hands stroked the arm of the man lying in his lap, fast asleep. 

Maybe he had finally found a way to win all his arguments with Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading. feel free to check out my other works <3
> 
> [trial and error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838829) \- dean tries to teach cas how to be on a date  
> [wherever you're going i'm going the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048325) \- post last ep which i haven't watched yet lmao but yeah they end up together  
> [Confessional In The Back Of An Impala ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961355) \- dean's pov confession


End file.
